Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 477 - Incredulicious
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 477 - Incredulicious is the four-hundred seventy-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-third episode of Season 5. Video Overview West! Kurt exits the Hidey Hole, pretty disorganized, and says that the Child's Play Charity is at $37.282.50. Question: Have you heard of or are interested in No Man's Sky? He is interested, but is so early in development that he is waiting for more. The developer even gave a mention to Kurt wishing somebody attempted his journey in that game. Kurt is also worried that it is also being released on consoles. He also brings up a contest to guess his coordinates that might happen once the charity goals was reached. SpeedRunners and Wayward Wonders were recorded again, and Kurt is starting to get into the swing of it. Question: Do you watch any automative blogs/channel such a Regular Car Reviews, Smoking Drive, Mr. Regular... Kurt is not subscribed to Jalopnik, but checks it every once in a while. Petrolicious is one Vintage Beef showed Kurt, and Kurt has also not been following auto racing. Some times Kurt is envious of the cars that people have, and a lot of blogs about clothing Kurt has stopped reading. Going on a tangent about overprices things, Kurt mentions gluten free cookies he bought. Question: What advice would you give to people who went from extroverts to introverts and now wish to becomes extroverts again? Not even sure this is fully possible, Kurt thinks about how you can have different personalities around different groups of people. Question: How do you feel about other YouTubers following you to the Far Lands? As long as the name isn't used it's fine. Question: Do you enjoy curries? Kurt thinks they are alright. Question: What are your thoughts of using the vacuum of space as a means of space travel? Thinking it a reference to a conceptual NASA drive, Kurt reminds everybody not to listen to sensationalist media headlines. Question: Have you watched the Universe series on the History Channel? He might have, but a lot of things he already knows. Question: When, under what situation, would you consider cannibalism to be an ethical requirement for you? Thinking it would never be ethical, but maybe necessary, the weird factor of the question leads Kurt to not elaborate further. Question: Are there any particular fond memories you have of family holidays as a child? Christmas was it has Grandmother's, Easter at his Aunt's, Thanksgiving at his Uncle's. There is a specific tradition of all playing bingo, and everybody accuses the aunt of messing up. The PlayStation 2 was something Kurt was shocked by, and his sister describes his reaction as utter disbelief. He goes on a tangent about how family comedy movies always have some rich lake-house location getaway. Office Space is one movie where Kurt appreciated the realism. Kevin Smith's older movies also captured a realistic life in the lower middle class. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft Wayward Wonders CTM - 26 - Dark Knight and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 59 - Easter Chickens.